


《Confusion》

by Elims



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elims/pseuds/Elims
Summary: 就是个拆/老千装A，终于被搞了（ '▿ ' ）





	《Confusion》

《Confusion》【ABO/通千/老千自嗨+通千拆】  
某些时候外表的欺骗性会帮你省掉很多麻烦，比如你看上去暴躁的一批，非常不好惹，战斗方式凶狠又硬汉，充满暴力美学的时候，所有人都只会觉得你是个刚的不行的Alpha，而没人会怀疑你是个Omega。

对于千斤顶而言，火药味不仅仅是战场的气味与面临死亡的危机感，还是一种充满情欲，让人不安的味道。因为他是个Omega，要了命的，信息素是火药味的Omega。

千斤锤号上，那个向来大大咧咧的兵痞解锁了自己的对接面板，微微翕动的接口边沿分布着淡蓝色的发光带。他把手指挨上自己微微肿胀的外置节点，小心的，急不可待的揉按一下，这让这个一直看起来像个硬汉的兵痞子泄露出一声性感的让人意外的低哑呻吟。每个Omega发情期都会性致高涨，这点不用CPU想都知道，然后他们会向身边的Alpha掰开流着润滑液湿漉漉的接口求欢，就像渴望交媾的涡轮狐狸。

“这糟透了。”千斤顶想着，舔了舔自己的嘴巴，“尤其是对一个战士而言。”

赛博坦人历时弥久残酷的内部争斗没有留给Omega多少人权，他们中的不少人不得不为了能量块出卖机体，成为地下城的卖春人，可即便如此，那些Omega大多数也只能在被反复标记的信息素紊乱下悲哀的死去。作为战士拿起武器参与战争也不代表命途不再多舛，当你是个Omega的时候，你的队友会认为你可使用，当你公开你的性别时，几乎是百分之百的你的职责就不是行军打仗了，你不知道你的同伴会不会把你按在充电床上让你吸他的管子，他们会轮流使用你，直到把你操进医务室——在医务室的手术台上目光涣散的张着被灌满交合液的接口也不是什么明智的决定，你不确定你会不会被花样繁多的医生压在手术台上再酣畅淋漓的搞上几次，直到你真的被搞坏掉，反正他们能修好。假如不幸被俘虏，那才是生不如死，霸天虎懂得怎么“使用”那些特殊性别的赛博坦金刚，把他们驯养成温顺的荡妇，他们中本身就充满了混乱的关系，荒诞的取乐，在汽车人阵营中甚至流传着霸天虎内部连Alpha都互拆的传言。千斤顶见过那些被俘虏的Omega，被解救后他们机体的创伤或许能被修复，但那些可怜的家伙全部的思考能力最后几乎都被用来如何把自己藏匿起来，躲避同伴异样的目光，他们不能好好的休息，眼底藏着阴霾和恐慌，他们的装甲都还是彩色的，但是散发的，让人不舒服绝望恐慌的气息仿佛把他们的色彩一并抹掉了。

随着战争愈演愈烈，Omega也被作为一种特殊的“战略资源”保护起来，在战线吃紧抑制剂供应不到每个战场的时候，处于发情期的Omega和被动发情的Alpha相处的总是格外尴尬。

千斤顶还记得某一次特殊的战役，霸天虎敌营一个没打好抑制剂的Omega意外上了战场。

那是汽车人和霸天虎撤退的最快的一次，两派领袖大眼瞪小眼，场面他渣的尴尬的一批。威震天头一次觉得自己在擎天柱面前无地自容，而那时还是个无名小卒千斤顶发誓他从来没见擎天柱把口罩捂的那么死紧过。

——幸好那时候他抑制剂刚打过不久，基本是半个x冷淡。

从此以后两派上前线军队中再也没有出现过Omega的身影，至于那个临场发情的霸天虎。

阿门。

军队中Omega们被集中用于处理后勤与文书工作，而抑制剂呢，当然也保留在战场后方统一发放。

雷霆拯救队作为一个出生入死的前线部队，不论如何都不会欢迎一个Omega的加入，也人想得到会有哪个机精病会削尖了头雕想往朝不保夕的敢死队里钻——千斤顶就是那个万中无一的机精病。

赛博坦大撤退给了这个刺儿头一个机会，汽车人和霸天虎主力部队双双从赛博坦撤离，保留他的原始资料的数据库也被炸了个稀烂，千斤顶就在这么个要命的时候加入了雷霆拯救队。他清楚自己是个好战士，和那些嗷嗷叫的Alpha一样配得上战士的荣誉，他伪造了自己的识别码，从一个不怕死的黑商那里用物资交换自己的Omega抑制剂，他在日常生活中像战士在战场上一样小心翼翼的武装自己，和一群Alpha称兄道弟。他做的很好，没有人敢把武器之外的东西交给他研究，但是也没有人比他更熟悉武器的研究，他是雷霆拯救队光荣的一员。

“我很清楚自己的命运在哪里。”那时的千斤顶想，“我天生就是个战士，那么就别让我去处理文书。”

千斤锤号的船舱里，发情期的兵痞子开始大胆的抚摸，掐揉起了自己水淋淋的接口外缘，一个人漂泊那么久，他比大多数人都懂得怎么“自娱自乐”。

天有不测风云，许久前千斤顶怎么也没想到自己拿着一堆藏私的物资去换抑制剂时，那个信誓旦旦留守赛博坦说自己要好好发一笔战争财的黑商会脚底抹油，人去楼空。

发情期迫近，千斤顶根本不敢想象自己并肩作战的兄弟们压着自己操干的模样，战争确实让他们及时行乐，但这不代表他想用他的接口吸吮一票儿战友的管子，他不确定这样的改变会不会让他赢来的尊重变质，假使这样那他还不如死在战场上来的干净。于是千斤顶逃了，他借故和通天晓大吵了一架，之后开着千斤锤号一走了之，伪装的就好像他们真的有那么不对付，以至于他不得不负气出走似的。

他在宇宙中漂泊，在空间站碰运气，用自己的“拿手好戏”换些赏金，去交换燃料、能源，还有抑制剂。不是每一次千斤顶都能那么幸运的买到最后一样东西，这种碰运气的做法让他养成了一个坏习惯。发情期前期他总是能捱则捱，自我满足的方式也能帮他熬过前几波发情热，那几天他会把飞船停靠在合适的地方，然后将飞船内部实属无奈的搞的“精彩纷呈”并且自己好好爽过一阵后才会心满意足的注射一支珍贵的抑制剂，然后更换充满情欲与战争气息的舱内空气，把飞船清理干净，再次踏上旅程。

这毋庸置疑的助长了欲望的滋生，让他在发情期乐于享受这种原始的乐趣。就像他现在正在做的，跪伏在地上，把一根电动棒塞进自己的下身，兵痞肆无忌惮的喘息，呻吟着。他的机体在抽搐，接口的每一寸内部都前所未有的紧收着，它们知道即将要发生什么，因此下流的吮吸着插入机体尺寸称得上可观的小玩具，吐出润滑油打湿它凹凸不平的外表，用粘稠的油液填满上面的每一个凹槽。只有这个时候千斤顶才允许自己湿的像个放浪的Omega。快感总是姗姗来迟，异物入侵的不适感在最初总能占据上风，接口内壁的推挤着震动棒，感受着它凹凸不平的表面，那些柱身表面凸出的微粒存在感十足，因为不久后正是由它们恰如其分的为每一个传感节点带来快乐。

千斤顶兴奋的呻吟着，发情期薄弱的廉耻感让他面对明显的侵入喉咙里愉悦的直哼哼，他调整一下姿势，靠着千斤锤号的墙壁半坐下，一手手指贴上两腿间半勃起的输出管，另一手开启了和他“玩耍”的小道具的开关。他按照过去的经验抚慰自己，抚弄着自己的输出管，手掌爱抚着那些不规则，微微张开的传感点。发情期让他格外容易进入状态，酥麻的快感从小腹电流般窜起，袭上CPU，手掌握住输出管撸动着，摩擦着管身。

在爱抚自己的时候，不少机体会乐意为自己幻想出一个理想的性伴侣，在糟糕的念头填满CPU的时候，兵痞子也不能免俗的这么做了。他口干舌燥，因为性快感而感到飘飘然，任何方面都喜欢来点刺激的雷霆拯救队队员在性癖上也不例外。他希望有一个体型足够大的机体来满足他，用管子插进他的接口，捅进他的油箱——肯定不能是领袖，那对于领导模块的承载者简直是亵渎，只是联想到擎天柱有那么一瞬间他就觉得自己萎了，于是他迅速把目标转到了其他人身上去。他的思绪牵牵扯扯，在联想到隔板老伙计而彻底把自己吓萎之前，停留在了另一个他熟悉的，体型庞大的赛博坦人身上。

“渣的，通天晓……”千斤顶骂到。他没想到自己有一天会因为想要满足发情期的欲望而去幻想通天晓，可他现在满脑子都是通天晓的体型和他肯定尺寸不小的管子。说实话他不讨厌通天晓，和那个道貌岸然的家伙对着干，还让他有点得意，更何况通天晓还有一张很合千斤顶胃口的面甲和相当漂亮的一条好腰，千斤顶已经忍不住开始幻想自己搂着副指挥官的肩背，让他把他硕大的管子顶进自己的接口，最好再用交合液把他的油箱射的满满的。

该死，他没想到自己会把那个死板的道德标杆幻想的那么香艳。

发情期的Omega接口格外敏感且湿润，有了幻想的帮助千斤顶很容易就找到了那种让他舒服的战栗的感觉，他把手指凑到接口外缘，那根假管儿还埋在他的接口里震动着，尾端滴露下润滑液。他刮取了一些润滑液，让它们顺着手指湿润自己的掌心，而后在润滑的帮助下再次揉捏套弄起自己的管子，这样的乐趣让他的大腿都有些抽搐了起来，肆无忌惮的发出下流的呻吟和气音。

他想象通天晓用他平常那种深恶痛绝的神色注视着自己，也许他根本就没有和谁拆过，而在地上舒服的放肆喘息，取悦自我的士兵在他眼里会是又一个让他深恶痛绝的污点？可他是个Alpha，以通天晓的性格，在面对充满信息素气味发情的Omga的时候，他一定克制的很艰难，但他会克制的。

千斤顶屈起双腿，他艰难的支撑起自己跪在地上，抬起头。他让自己再一次想起通天晓，他想到站在自己面前，居高临下以厌恶的神色注视着自己，以一副道貌岸然之姿，实际上却也在渴望着拆卸，忍受着本能折磨的通天晓。千斤顶对自己幻想中的副指挥官露出了挑衅的笑容，把沾上润滑液与交合液的手指凑到唇边舔舐，浓郁的交合味儿让他愉悦的换气扇频率又加快了几分。

千斤顶在船内尽情尽兴搞自己搞的不亦乐乎的时候，他没想到的是，千斤锤号的舱门外，有个一脸刻板严肃的机正犹豫着是否应该解锁他的舱门，看看他在搞什么鬼把戏。

纪律，这是通天晓一直想要灌输给雷霆拯救队的东西，通天晓认为他们做事过火，目无法纪，哪怕现在雷霆拯救队不复存在，他也要管理好这支队伍剩下的那几个刺头儿。

千斤顶显然对自己的能力评估结果过于自负了，当然，发情期也大大干扰了他的判断力。在他驱船闷声不吭，自以为神不知鬼不觉离开汽车人基地时，根本没有注意到通天晓的飞船悄悄跟上，咬上了他的行船航迹。在千斤锤号降落后，通天晓谨慎的驾船在空中盘旋了一阵才将飞船降落在距离千斤锤号远一些的隐蔽处。

四处奔波的日子，千斤顶以船为家，他的飞船就是他最稳妥的堡垒、栖身所和必要时的“娱乐所”。他脱队的时间足够久，所以有一件极其重要的事被他直接忘在了脑后。

——千斤锤号本质上属于雷霆拯救队，因此通天晓作为雷霆拯救队的长官，对雷霆拯救队的任何一艘飞船，都享有支配权。他做上八辈子的梦也不会想到自己的宝贝飞船也会有“临场倒戈”的一天，而千斤锤号这一倒，就把他的主人的半辈子给坑了个彻底。

通天晓为难的杵在千斤锤号船外，腰板儿挺直，就像插在门外一个大号的FLAG，他把音频接收器贴上千斤锤的舱板。

千斤顶特意仔细甄选的舱板隔音效果相当不错，通天晓什么也听不见。汽车人副指挥踌躇再三终于下定了决心。他摇了摇头，逼不得已的对飞船伺服系统无线传达了“打开舱门”的指令。  
千斤锤号门禁大开时千斤顶真是嗨的正在兴头上，他背对着舱门，半跪在地上，胸甲贴着地板，一手正搓着他硬的发疼的管子，另一手从两腿间探到接口处，把那根夹在体内的电动棒往自己接口深处推。  
“嗯……通天晓，虽然你又大只又死板，但是至少管子还挺带劲儿。”他咬牙切齿的，神色还有些为离经叛道而感到的兴奋，“如果你捅的再深一点的话，渣的……哈啊～”  
不明状况的雷霆拯救队长官矮着身子踏上千斤锤号的那一刻差点被这些他闻所未闻的污言秽语一拳打了出去。不大的船舱全部内设站在入口处就能一览无余，蜷缩在地自拆的正兴起的千斤顶更是让人一目了然。  
可能是为了美观，TFP世界观的赛博坦人并没有鼻子，但是他的嗅觉传感器还是忠实的向他传达了不大的船舱内充斥着有些呛人的火药味的事实。  
中枢处理器在分析过舱内浓郁的要往他机体里钻似的火药味的来源后敲了敲通天晓的脑模块。  
中枢处理器说：“喂，这个是Omega信息素的味道哎。”  
脑模块说：“哦，我知道了。”  
然后通天晓的脑模块差点歇菜了。  
一时间他擅长处理战场突发情况与复杂的规章纪律条文的CPU竟没有分辨出来他的士兵其实是个不被允许加入突击队的特殊性别和他的士兵在发情期的性幻想中把他当做拆卸对象哪个冲击力更大一点。但不管是其中的哪一个，毫无疑问的一点是都足以把通天晓的理智按在地上摩擦了。  
舒服的跪在地上直哼哼的千斤顶也意识到了有哪里不太对，他肩膀蹭着地面，费力的侧过身回头看，想要弄清楚究竟出了什么事。他看见了一对水蓝色的腿甲，嵌着两排轮胎。  
“不会吧……”兵痞子喃喃。  
然后他双膝一软，当着通天晓的面，过载了。  
过载短暂的下线后千斤顶重启了机体，光学镜上线后他看到的还是千斤锤号的舱板，这让他安芯了一秒钟，但也只有一秒钟。他翻过身，顾不上自己接口还咬着震动不止的按摩棒，也管不了自己汁水淋漓的接口了。通天晓俯身注视着他，居高临下，一脸刻板。  
千斤顶想不到他会怎样开口，幻想是一回事，而直面这样尴尬的情景，那是另一回事。  
通天晓一直是一位拥有非凡自制力的长官，他是擎天柱的追随者与学习者，对自己的要求格外严格。通天晓作为一名Alpha，战前他致力于对军事知识的汲取与对自身的训练，战后更是忙于在战火中奔波。他确实也接触过相当一部分的Omega，但那只是出于人际关系的需要或者公事公办的交流，总之都是和以A和O“应该”有的关系为目的这回事八竿子打不着的那种接触。  
问题是他面前现在躺着一个刚刚过载过一次 ，身上一塌糊涂，处于发情期，并且没有接受抑制剂抑制的Omega。而且这个士兵还来自一个根本不允许他这样特殊性别赛博坦人加入的敢死队，破折号，他的队伍，雷霆拯救队。  
同熟悉的战场硝烟气息如出一辙的信息素气味让通天晓放松了警惕，他忙于处理过量信息的同时在千斤顶的信息素中也浸泡了有一阵子了，长官体内的Alpha的一些机制就算再迟钝，也终于开始发挥起作用来了。  
躺在地上的千斤顶重启过一遍系统后首先想到的是他雷霆拯救队队员的身份，和他冲锋陷阵的机会。假如通天晓把自己蒙混过关隐瞒真实性别加入雷霆拯救队的事上报给擎天柱，自己极有可能被除名。隔板、烟幕、大黄蜂，他的老战友和那些年轻的赛博坦人会怎么看待他？雷霆拯救队已然四分五裂，他不想连自己拥有的，身为这个队伍一员光荣的身份也失去了。  
可没有什么能阻止通天晓履行责任，他惯于按照规章制度办事，严肃到不知变通，难以通融。  
我完了。  
千斤顶想着，痛苦的闭上了双眼，深深吸了一口气。  
冷空气流过换气泵，爆炸狂在他自己信息素浓郁的火药味中，意外的捕捉到了一丝高纯的气味。  
勾人的气息让他小腹一阵发紧，无耻的幻想再次开始侵袭他的CPU，甚至就连他的输出管也开始二次充能。  
兵痞子咬了咬牙。  
拜托，别再这个时候。  
千斤顶确实在千斤锤号上藏私了几瓶高纯，可它们都被稳妥的封在储备箱里，绝无泄露的可能。哪怕CPU在发情期被情欲烧的昏昏沉沉，他也很快意识到了这股仿佛酿造工艺极佳的精炼高纯的醉人气息出自何处。  
他咬着牙笑了，笑得机体胸甲一起一伏。  
千斤顶真没想到，一脸刻板能唬人的通天晓，信息素，会是高纯味儿的。  
他们都没有开口，可千斤顶却从中看到了一丝转机。每个Alpha都会有那么一阵的易感期，他们会被Omega的信息素感染，被动发情，这样的生理反应促使他们与Omega交合，让Omega被永久亦或是临时的标记，或者受孕。  
现在，通天晓，对他被动发情了。  
呆在被动发情的Alpha身边，千斤顶一点也不好受。他浑身发烫，换气扇停摆，满脑子都是比限制片还要香艳色情上百倍的拆卸幻想，他想撑开自己的接口，邀请面前的Alpha把输出管捅进去，他会万分乐意用腿盘着他的腰，为了让他干自己，他也很乐意跪下去，用嘴去吸他的管子。  
他的CPU清醒的另一半又让他因为他的本能而感到羞耻，发情期的Omega确实寡廉鲜耻 ，这不代表残存不下薄弱的道德感与理智。可悲的是现在连他的理智都告诉他，如果他想堵住通天晓的嘴，最有希望的方式就是把他变成共犯。他可以去做他现在唾弃又渴望的事——让通天晓拆了自己。  
“你在想什么，”千斤顶放空了自己的思想，他强迫自己用光学镜注视通天晓的光学镜，他的眼神失魂落魄，无助，又充满下流的渴望，“这一切让你失望吗，长官？”  
不，他本来不是想说这个的。他应该去说些更动听的话，就像他曾经在油吧假扮一个Alpha，听到的那些寻欢作乐的机和他调情时说的话。他应该邀请通天晓用他的输出管插他，让他没有思考的余地。他该勾引他，最起码现在当务之急是这么干，他是来让人使用他的，不是来诉衷肠的。  
可他还在继续说下去。  
就像那些话不是来自他的发声器，而是来自他的火种，带着莫大的愤怒和屈辱。  
通天晓面甲上的神情没有什么变化，但在千斤顶的眼里，他开始显得愚蠢，可笑起来，没来由的可笑。  
“你没有因为你的性别受到什么限制，长官，你接受军校系统的训练，你参军入伍，一帆风顺。没有人告诉你成年后必须和谁结合，没有人告诉你你最大的作用就是孕育一个，或者许多个火种。”他努力半坐起身，语气轻飘飘的，如坠云雾，他的小腿还在因为接口里的玩意儿生理性的颤抖，可他绷起了面甲，发出质问，“你想要制裁我吗，通天晓？你组织了赛博坦大撤退，你让我们放弃了赛博坦，你还解散了雷霆拯救队，而现在，你要剥夺我作为军人的身份，哪怕我解决的虎子比那些Alpha中的软蛋多得多。就因为我是个Omega，是个发情期会对你们Alpha翘起后挡板求操的Omega。”  
通天晓还是一言不发，千斤顶执拗的仰着头和他对视。  
空气中信息素的味道越来越浓郁，火药味混着高纯的气味，闻起来危险，又浓艳的滴血。  
千斤顶喘着粗气倒回地上，把自己的门翼压的生疼。他不太清楚自己在说什么了，也不太清楚自己说了什么。他克制不住自己，开始把手指往自己的接口里探，哪怕那里已经有了一根尺寸客观的振动棒，千斤顶觉得那里空虚的要命。他需要一个Alpha，和他一起度过发情期。他隐隐约约记得自己面前的是通天晓，自己就在一小会之前还在对他咬牙切齿的控诉。  
耻辱，欲望，渴望，复杂的情绪一股脑的涌上来。通天晓没有动，也许他的意志力真的强大到足以抑制本能。千斤顶也不再期望他会动了，他只希望通天晓不会死心眼到就这样把散发着信息素的自己押回基地。之后不管发生什么，那都会逼疯他。  
他面对的赛博坦人在他的印象中足够不通情理，以至于他放弃期待了。  
然后他获得了一个吻。  
一个抿着嘴唇，小心翼翼的吻。  
那个吻的主人托起了他的肩甲，千斤顶发出了一声低低的呻吟，他抬起一只手，按住亲吻他的赛博坦人的后脑。雷霆拯救队的队员回给长官以一个更加热情的吻。他用电解液打湿对方的唇，舌尖反复描摹着他的唇缝，直到对方叹息着张开双唇，他把自己的金属软舌探了进去。通天晓的回应有些生涩，他们纠缠着彼此，略略分开的间隔呼出的灼热的气息。  
通天晓屈起指节抵上千斤顶埋在接口内震动棒的尾端，千斤顶的话或多或少的触动了他，不过现在执掌他的机体的，是Alpha的本能。  
他毫不留情的碾压上去，让震动棒埋得更深，顶上了千斤顶的能源镜。与他胶着亲吻的战士发出了一声含糊不清的呜咽，在他怀中弓起机体。发情期作用在他身上的种种迹象更明显一些，千斤顶已经用空余的一只手又一次圈上了他自己的输出管，沾着交合液和润滑液，套弄着，挺着腰，光学镜失焦，又明亮的吓人。  
竭力克制欲望的后果意味着更加激烈的报复与反弹。  
战士的另一条手臂攀上长官的高耸的肩甲，他取悦般的舔舐着长官的唇角，含住通天晓的舌尖，极富技巧的吸吮，就像是渴求能量液，饥渴的幼生体。  
小型机屈起一条腿，小幅度的扭动着机体，臀部磨蹭着舱板，润滑液留下前后拖拽的痕迹，原本忙于抚慰他自己的输出管的手掌屈于他更想和Alpha交合的欲望，让他放弃自我满足，两根手指撑开接口，挺起腰，用湿漉漉的接口和接口内的东西一起蹭着通天晓的前挡板求欢。  
通天晓犹豫了一下，把那个小玩具从他的接口拉出来，带出了大股的润滑液，扩张良好的接口几乎看得见内壁凹陷的螺纹，兵痞开始不耐烦起来，焦躁的咬着Alpha的舌尖，低头啃啮对方的颈部管线，手指不得章法的抠挖着长官前挡板的缝隙，他望着长官的光学镜，含混不清的骂骂咧咧了些什么。  
通天晓也被千斤顶弄得有点心烦意乱，这种情况下他还能克制住自己那就是真的不正常了，即便如此他还是艰难的调出了Alpha拆卸Omega的标准流程。  
好像是……要先扩张。  
长官皱着眉头，把一根手指送进士兵满是湿漉漉的润滑液的接口，转动了一下。  
千斤顶两腿一紧，差点骂出声来。  
而这场拆卸的主导者自己以为自己做的不错，他开始插入第二根手指，跟着拆卸教程的指导，弯折手指，分开湿滑的内壁，仔细的揉按着。兵痞子因为发情热感到昏昏沉沉，这不影响他真的很想骂通天晓他流水线个机，长官还抬起手，用另一手摸了摸千斤顶的腰部承接轴，说句不好听的，和哄孩子似的。  
千斤顶夹着两根手指，磨蹭着双腿，他仰起脸，瞧着通天晓的面甲。  
“呃……要干就干。”他握住通天晓的手腕，把他的手掌拉到自己面前，“不干就算了。”他挑衅的看了通天晓一眼，含住了那两根被他的润滑液包裹的手指，吸吮着，用电解液填满指尖精巧的零件缝隙，他的接口还是得不到满足，在被交合液射满油箱之前，他也不会满足。  
“我只是在确认这一切是不是符合标准流程……”通天晓说，然后千斤顶摸到了他的前挡板卡扣。兵痞子的思维时断时续，所以他必须搞快一点。千斤顶手掌握上了通天晓尺寸客观，热度惊人的输出管，把它拖出收纳槽，他用手掌沾上自己的润滑液，套弄着粗大的管子，粘液在手掌与输出管之间挤压着，发出让人脸红芯跳的水声。他不太在乎自己面前的是谁了，他只在乎过一会儿，自己的接口会裹着掌心发热的烫管儿，被按在地上冲刺。  
他揉搓着输出管，用粗糙的指腹摩擦那些敏感的不规则排布的传感点，爱抚银白色的管身，输出管在他掌心弹动了一下，头部渗出少许的前液，千斤顶把它们抹在通天晓的胸口，他才不在乎这时候谁还能看起来整洁。他撑开自己的接口，让输出管的头部抵进去，这对他而言有点艰难，甬道涌出的润滑液滴在通天晓的管子上，强烈的渴望和欲求不满让他双膝发软。通天晓两手抓住他的门翼，把他扯了下去。  
尺寸巨大的管子就这么直直撞进千斤顶体内，它与千斤顶的机型不太匹配，以至于一次性顶到了头。兵痞子被顶的光学镜险些翻白过去，差点失去了意识，他反弓起机体，喉咙里挤出了几个说不出是破碎的呵气声还是惨叫的音节，嘴唇颤抖，电解液顺着嘴角流下。好在成年的Omega的接口本来就在为各种可能到来的对接准备着，千斤顶也把自己扩张的非常好，因此富有弹性的接口容纳下了通天晓的管子，接入口卖力的分泌着润滑液降低疼痛，信息素开始麻痹被拆卸者的痛觉反馈，柔软的内里伴随着千斤顶腿部轻微的抽搐，一吸一张的吮吸着通天晓的管子。禁欲的长官从来没感觉这么好过，他也没想到有朝一日会由自己的士兵来为自己提供这样背德，错的离谱的享受。  
他开始“使用”他的士兵，在他的接口内抽插自己的管子，通天晓半跪在地上，千斤顶抓着他的肩甲，含混的，说不清痛苦还是爽的过头的噫呃呻吟着。他还是第一次真真正正和一个Alpha搞在一起，这个Alpha还是他的长官，不论是从级别还是个头上，这个对象对于初学者，都艰难的过头了。  
通天晓还没插上几下兵痞子就射了出来，淡色的交合液带着腥腻的气味溅在两机之间，过载后他用茫然的近乎无辜，又因为快感而略微扭曲的面甲仰脸看向把输出管埋在他体内的炉渣。他的两腿艰难的夹在通天晓腰上，被他一下下顶的脚尖都不着地。他的着力点不是在通天晓托着自己后背的手掌上，就是钉死在了他大的吓人的管子上，他飞快地过载让通天晓有点意外。千斤顶在自己被拖入下一轮拆卸之前，用他那张鲜少说得出什么好话的嘴想要为自己扳回一局。  
“‘干’的漂亮，老通，”他说，伸出舌头在通天晓的面甲上舔了一口，“如果你能让我再舒服点儿，我可以考虑用嘴吸你的管子。”  
“叫长官，士兵。”通天晓冷着脸松开手，让千斤顶仰面朝天倒下去，他两只手抓上千斤顶的大腿外侧，开始了他新的一轮的暴行。  
之后千斤顶又过载了一次，这一次他也感到有什么滚烫粘稠的东西射在他的接口里，通天晓这个炉渣故意没顶开他的油箱阀门，大股的交合液顺着他两股间粘稠的落在地上，随着他下一个挺身的动作把他们结合的部位搞得更加不堪。  
通天晓似乎不反感和他接吻，于是他们在拆卸时交换了好几次激烈的亲吻，通天晓的吻和他本人一样带着浓烈的高纯味儿，千斤顶有点喘不过气，他就像被泡进了高浓度的能量液，疼痛过后的战士又被爽的有点神志不清了。  
通天晓信息素的气味也多少干扰了他自己的系统，解开了他某些理智锁缚下难以表现出的行为和情感。他把千斤顶面朝下，压在身下拆卸，强迫他像涡轮狐狸一样抬高他的臀部，他亲吻士兵的门翼根部，拉扯他的门翼，他可能还说了一些他以前从来不会说出口的粗鲁话，他能记清的词汇里可能包含着“bitch”，还有其他一些更糟的词汇。  
千斤顶呢？千斤顶在他能抓住一点理智的时候和通天晓对骂，又在另一些本能占据上风的情景下哭叫着接受长官的侵犯。通天晓把他抱在怀里对接，他命令兵痞抬起腰，好让他他毫不留情的搂着他的腰，把他的腰肢压下去，直到他把他的管子完全吃下去，他握着千斤顶的手掌，让他用手指感受他腹部被顶起微微浮凸的形状，兵痞像是被他惊住，一面卖力的动着他的腰，搂着他的脖子，把面甲埋进他的颈窝里，用温热的口腔含住微凉的颈部管线舔来舔去。  
他用输出管头部捅开了千斤顶的能源镜，随后退出，再一次把它顶进去。士兵艰难费力的喘着气，淫荡的接口啧啧作响的吮着输油管，这一次，通天晓把交合液送进了他的油箱里。  
长官让士兵背靠他的胸甲，把他抱在怀里，手指挤进他滴着浊液的接口，挤出混合的液体。千斤顶终于两脚沾上地面的时候根本站都站不稳，在坐在驾驶座上的通天晓用他一贯没什么声调平仄的语气询问他“你还有什么花样”的时候，他真的跪伏在通天晓两腿间，用舌头舔起了沾满润滑液和交合液的管子。  
他一手握着输出管根部，在细致又下流的把那根银白色的输出部件从根部到顶部舔的干干净净后对通天晓哼笑了一声，好像他一直都清醒的很。千斤顶把热软肉感的头部含入口中，舌尖戳弄着散发情欲气息的小孔，他浅浅的吞吐吮吸着输出管，直到他听到了长官压抑的低喘。含着异物的感觉谈不上美好，想要做个漂亮的口活更难一些。他让自己喉部的软金属放松，舌头绕着管身打转，电解液一丝丝顺着嘴角，随着他吸吮吐出的动作打在他的胸甲上，输出管散发着一种浓烈的交合味儿，他的接口又开始分泌润滑液。他一手扶着通天晓的腰胯，一手直接把四根手指送进自己的接口内进出，大量灼烫的热液涌进他的摄食口，灌进他的油箱，他滚动喉头，把它们吞咽了下去。  
危险的爆炸狂兵痞子为了不浪费每一滴交合液舔着嘴角，他伸出舌头，舔去自己拇指指腹上的残余。  
通天晓又一次抓起他，这次他被按在操作台上拆卸，没有长官与士兵，没有该死的纪律，只有快感和无边的狂喜。千斤顶趴在工作台上，他发出介于呵气与低笑之间的气音，他被顶的脚板一次次离开地面，头雕的棱角在操作台上留下刮蹭的痕迹，他几乎感觉不到他的下半身，只有顺着金属骨骼传来的快感和战栗才充满真实。  
“长官，”千斤顶说，用和他的长官接口咬着管子的姿势乞求，“通天晓长官，老通，求你，我不想被除名……”  
通天晓重重地叹息了一声，他俯下身，把千斤顶笼在自己身下。  
“我得负起责任，”他说，“我得为这件事负责，士兵。”

然后他咬上了千斤顶的颈部管线，那份每个Alpha都必须学习的手册里，他学习过如何完成标记。士兵在剧烈的颤抖与未能分清他话语中隐含意义的不安中过载，这次千斤顶彻底的下线了，徒留下刚刚完成一次标记的通天晓。  
长官的芯情，复杂极了。


End file.
